Finland
"We're in one of these few countries in Europe not owned by the Indo-Europeans... FINLAND! Yes, you heard that right. Like what Patrick Star said when he was in the hole as a response on telling SpongeBob that he's okay... after he was hit by a bowling ball, which it was made by DoodleBob. My sons liked that SpongeBob SquarePants episode so very much... even before this hellish war began." --Su Ji-Hoon, Finland! Finland (/ˈfɪnlənd/; Finnish: Suomi suo̯mi; Swedish: Finland ˈfɪnland), officially the Republic of Finland (Finnish: Suomen Tasavalta, Swedish: Republiken Finland) is a sovereign state in Northern Europe. The country has land borders with Sweden to the northwest, Norway to the north, and Russia to the east. To the south is the Gulf of Finland with Estonia on the opposite side. Finland is a Nordic country and, together with Scandinavia, is situated in the geographical region of Fennoscandia. Finland's population is 5.5 million (2016), and the majority of the population is concentrated in the southern region. 88.7% of the population is Finnish and speaks Finnish, a Uralic language unrelated to the Scandinavian languages; next come the Finland-Swedes (5.3%). Finland is the eighth-largest country in Europe and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. It is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital city of Helsinki, local governments in 311 municipalities, and one autonomous region, the Åland Islands. Over 1.4 million people live in the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which produces one third of the country's GDP. Finland was inhabited when the last ice age ended, approximately 9000 BCE. The first settlers left behind artifacts that present characteristics shared with those found in Estonia, Russia, and Norway. The earliest people were hunter-gatherers, using stone tools. The first pottery appeared in 5200 BCE, when the Comb Ceramic culture was introduced. The arrival of the Corded Ware culture in southern coastal Finland between 3000 and 2500 BCE may have coincided with the start of agriculture. The Bronze Age and Iron Age were characterised by extensive contacts with other cultures in the Fennoscandian and Baltic regions and the sedentary farming inhabitation increased towards the end of Iron Age. At the time Finland had three main cultural areas, Southwest Finland, Tavastia and Karelia, as reflected in contemporary jewelry. From the late 13th century, Finland gradually became an integral part of Sweden through the crusades and the Swedish part-colonization of coastal Finland, a legacy reflected in the prevalence of the Swedish language and its official status. In 1809, Finland was incorporated into the Russian Empire as the autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. In 1906, Finland became the first European state to grant all adult citizens the right to vote, and the first in the world to give all adult citizens the right to run for public office. Current Status Welcoming Lena Loud "Such a bittersweet welcome to our country, will you help us please?" --Sauli Niinistö to Lena Loud, Lena Meets the White Death Category:Countries Category:European Countries Category:European Union Member States Category:Grand Alliance Member States Category:Human Countries